1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention present invention provide generally image sensors for converting an optical image into an electric signal and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the information communication industry is advancing and electronic devices are digitalized, image sensors having improved performance are being used in various fields, such as digital cameras, camcorders, mobile phones, personal communication systems (PCSs), gaming machines, cameras for surveillance, and micro-cameras for medicine.
Generally, an image sensor includes pixel region including a photodiode and a peripheral region. A unit pixel includes the photodiode and a transfer transistor. The transfer transistor is disposed between the photodiode and a floating diffusion region and transfers charges generated by the photodiode to the floating diffusion region.